


Protect the Kate

by Redius



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke steps in when she see's Kate being harassed by the vortex club<br/>smol one shot<br/>bullying could trigger maybe?<br/>Also I went quite heavy on the cussing in this fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect the Kate

It was a normal Sunday afternoon, I was leaving to fly my drone for a few hours and see if my repairs were successful, though when I was exiting the dorm I noticed a very distressing sight before me. Victoria and her pack of wolves were advancing on the small Kate, she looked scared and helpless, and I couldn’t just stand at the side-lines and walk past on this one. That was Kate Marsh, too innocent for this world and I felt an overwhelming need to protect her. I placed my bag down on the bench. As I swiftly moved towards Victoria, Nathan and their usual zombies, Taylor and Courtney.

Approaching I could hear Victoria’s poison-coated words directed at Kate.

“-how can you even believe in such shit?” She moved a bit closer to Kate, towering over her “Let me tell you something Katie-cat.” She crossed her arms and Kate cowered before her “God isn’t real, and he’s not looking out for you. And he doesn’t care if you’re having sex so just give it up already.”

During Victoria’s drawn out speech I had taken my place at Kates side and hand my hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Victoria noticed this interaction and looked my dead in the eye.

“Oh great look who it is, our resident waste of space. Get lost Brooke, unless you’re finally here to prove you’re vortex material?” I sighed at this question, I ask one time if I can be in the club and they tease me every time we interact now. I removed my hand from Kates shoulder.

“I don’t know why you keep trying, Victoria, I asked once and got rejected and since last year’s party, you all decide you want me in?” I crossed my arms over my chest to try to control the anger bubbling up inside my gut. “All you vortex members are all the same, you only bully people you think are weaker than you and bulling is not something I will ever stand for. Please I know you’re desperate to have me in on your little tea party, but get out my space.”

I took a step forward so I was in front of Kate and inches from Victoria.

“Just because you’re rich, privileged and living without faith doesn’t mean you can bully Kate for hers. And honestly Kate’s abstinence campaign is great, think about it she must be so dedicated to this, to be honest you’re probably just insecure about yourself most likely losing your virginity at 13, and having you and your own crew be the host to more STI’s than the abortion clinic.”

I backed off slightly, feeling my rage settle.

“And Taylor, Courtney” I turned to face them “Get your own lives and stop following this queen bitch around.”

I could see Nathan losing his temper, his fists were clenched by his side and his teeth were gritted. Suddenly he pushed Victoria out the way and got into my personal space.

“Listen here you robot-fucking bitch.” He pointed one of this bony fingers at me “Don’t ever talk to my best friend like that again, and your little Katie here deserves every single bit of this. We all know she’s just hiding behind her innocence” He turned to Kate, who was watching in a mix of fear and awe “and is actually the biggest freak in town.”

I crossed my arms and took a step away from him.

“Acting like a dick won’t make yours any bigger, Prescott.” I jeered at the taller boy, I could see his anger levels exceeding more than before.

“That was the last straw, Brooke.” He hissed through his gritted teeth, his stare becoming heavy and frightening as he lunged forwards unexpectedly, and his fist collided with my left eye, shattering my glasses and sending them falling to the ground. I reacted quickly after I recovered from my daze and punched him sharply on his blurry nose feeling the soft cartilage shatter under my unexpectedly powerful blow. He barely even flinched at this and hit me back quickly on the cheek straight after, causing me to fall to the ground.

“Nathan!” I heard Victoria yell at him, I could see her pulling him by the hand through my blurred vision “This went too far too quick Nath, c’mon lay off.” She dragged him away, neither of them apologising for the outburst, except for Courtney who gave a worried smile over her shoulder as she and Taylor hurried after their rulers.

After they had disappeared Kate kneeled down next to me and placed my cracked glasses back on my blank face, and grabbed my hands to help me up.

“Are you alright? Can you stand?” Kate asked me worried, through my broken vision.

“Yeah, yeah my head just really hurts.” I stood and I brought my palm to my temple and softly rested it there.

“I can’t believe you did that Brooke.” Kate pulled me into an unexpected hug, before pulling back and examining me “You’re eye!” Kate gasped and reached out to touch it which made me recoil and hiss inwardly in agony through my clenched jaw. “Sorry.” Kate softly apologised before leaning in close again surveying my wounds “You’re eye is swelling up, you’ve got quite a large bruise developing on your cheek and you lip is bleeding a little.” She listed and reached out to touch my face again. I leaned quickly back avoiding her touch.

“Ah, it’s nothing” I leaded back to my previous position “ _please_ don’t touch it again though.”

Kate nodded understandingly.

“Let’s go get you some ice or something.”

“Yeah, okay.” I agreed, the thought of cold ice against my aching eye made me sigh blissfully.

“Thank you again, no one’s ever done anything like that for me before.” The blonde giggled and leaned in close for only a second and delicately placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Making us both flush various shades of pink.

“N-no problem.”

 

 


End file.
